villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zombie Fly Girls
The Zombie Fly Girls are the 3 waitresses hypnotized into being servants of Lubdan and minor villainesses in Leprechaun in the Hood. They were portrayed by Daya Vaidya, Chloe Hunter and Lori J. Jones. Biography They only appear in Leprechaun in the Hood, where Lubdan the leprechaun hypnotises them in a bar to help him get his magic flute back. Their appearance started since the moment when Mack Daddy left the club, and then, the barman saw Lubdan and tried to kill him, but Lubdan killed him first. Only after that, waitresses saw their dead barman and scary Leprechaun. Lubdan saw them and found them beautiful and sexy. He thought that they would be useful henchwomen, so he hypnotized them and they were fully under his control. To keep it in secret that they hypnotized, they were wearing the dark glasses, so nobody can see their eyes, as they were green. Later, when their master was captured, waitress 1 went in the church, where Lubdan was. He needed some time, so waitress 1 diverted attention of priest. She came to Reverend Hanson, the priest and he asked her to put her glasses off, but then, priest saw that she had green eyes. He thought that she is the demon, and he was shouting to her to get away from church, but in that moment, Lubdan killed him. Lubdan frees himself and kills him by ripping his guts out. Then Lubdan comes with waitresses to the band of Postmaster P and forces him to give the flute to Ludban. When Postmaster P and his band were celebrating that they are going in Las Vegas, in that moment, Zombie fly girls went in their room. Waitress 1 asked that is their party in here. Butch said that yeah, it's a party in here and band were happy to see very nice girls. But in the moment, they put their glasses off and band saw that these girls have green eyes. After that, Leprechaun went in the room and orders Postmaster's band to give his flute back to him. Stray Bullet said no and he used his gun to try to kill Leprechaun, but Lubdan took contol of his hand. He used the hand of Stray Bullet with the gun and almost kill the Butch. Zombie fly girls were watching it all time and they didn't move. When Lubdan got his flute, he said to his henchmen girls to leave now, and Lubdan also killed Stray Bullet. Postmaster P. and Butch couldn't go in Las Vegas without flute, so they decided to get their flute back, and get their revenge. They both dressed as women, and went on the base of Lubdan. There, they meet with Zombie Fly Girls. Postmaster gave them the cigarettes to smoke, but these cigarettes were with clover. They smoked, and after reaction with clover, three waitresses were not more under control of Leprechaun. They suprised when they saw Postmaster P (which they didn't knew) was looking as woman, and he was asking them, where is Leprechaun. In the end, Leprechaun was singing the rap, and he made them under control again, and they were dancing in the bar, and singing: Lep' in tha hood comes to do no good. Lep' in tha hood to comes do no good. ''''Trivia *They are very similiar to Jay, Raven and Lark from DC Animated Universe, as they are loyal to one man and do what he wants and they are also waitresses in the club. *The Zombie Fly Girls were distinguished from regular humans by their glowing green eyes. To conceal this, they often wore dark sunglasses. *The name "Zombie Fly Girl" is taken from the Fly Girls, an all-female dance crew that performed on the 1990-1994 comedy sketch series In Living Color. Category:Zombies Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:On & Off Category:Partners in Crime Category:Minion